


Creature Comfort

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Crying, Edgeplay, Electricity, Estim, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Self-Indulgent, Sounding, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Ocelot ruining Kaz, bit by bit
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Multiple orgasms/estim

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an Arcade Fire song
> 
> Read the tags lmao
> 
> Edit: this is turning into a multi chapter thing, to where it isn’t Quite a bad end for Kaz, but he still doesn’t have much fun. Subject will be in the chapter title and warnings in the chapter summary

Kaz sighs, head thumping back against the table he’s on. 

“And what’s the point of this? You know i have shit to do.” He grouses. 

“Endurance training,”

“ _ Endurance training?” _

“Endurance training.”

Ocelot walks around the room he’s tied Kaz up in. Legs splayed and arms tied to his sides. 

He’s naked. Not a single item of clothing— Ocelot was merciful enough to let him keep his lenses— but Kaz isn’t an idiot, and this isn’t the first time Ocelot has  _ had fun  _ with Kaz. 

At least  _ someone _ is having fun. 

_ Endurance training _ , Kaz thinks bitterly,  _ what a load of fucking bullshit.  _

Ocelot loosens the bindings on his ankles, lifting his leg up with one hand, and the other hand— “H-hey!” Ocelot prods a wet finger at his hole, gentle but insistent pressure. 

“Oh, come on, Miller; you of all people should know to relax.”

“Fuck off.” He spits before taking in a breath, notably relaxing when he sighs. 

A finger slips in, barely anything, and soon a second finger slips in. 

Ocelot actually seems to know what he’s doing, Kaz admits. He stretches Kaz out to three fingers, lube slicking the better part of his groin. A noise slips out of him when Ocelot presses in—

“A plug?”

“That’s right,” there’s something in his voice, something that makes his heart beat a bit faster. Ocelot rocks the plug inside him, wrapping a gloves hand around his hard cock. 

“Ngh,”  _ might as well enjoy this as long as I can… _

Kaz ruts his hips up, up into the tight hold around his cock, down against the plug. 

He doesn’t keep track of the time, couldn’t possibly as it’s intentionally impossible, but all too soon, the knot in his belly tightens, balls tightening, the muscles in his legs trembling. 

And then— then Ocelot pulls  _ away _ . Pointlessly tugging at his restraints, “The fuck?”

“Endurance training, remember?” He smears the pre that’s leaking from the tip of his cock. “Or are you already losing your memory?”

“Ha ha,” Kaz lets his head fall back, surprised he’s so breathless, sweat already beading at his temple. “Aren’t you older than me?”

“Age has gone easy on me,” Ocelot pinches the head of his cock, coaxing a strangled yelp from the other man. 

“H-have you  _ looked _ in a mirror?”

Ocelot keeps toying with him, until Kaz doesn’t feel so close to the edge. He’s a fucking idiot, of  _ course _ this is what “ _ endurance training _ ” is, the pretentious fuck. 

Kaz thinks that he’d actually be able to enjoy this, the edging, the wait, if it were  _ anyone _ else other than Ocelot. But here he is, huh? How did he even let Ocelot convince him to do this?

He whimpers when Ocelot resumes his stroking, a pace that’s infuriatingly slow but stimulating enough to slowly push him towards a climax. 

Kaz’s hips mindlessly follow Ocelot’s hand when he pulls away again. 

Ocelot hums absentmindedly, playing with the sticky pre between his gloved fingers. “And I thought  _ I _ was the quickshot.”

Kaz doesn’t have anything to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead he rolls his head to the side, tries to calm his frantic heart and trembling muscles. Turns his head to the other side. 

So Ocelot ends up edging him  _ five more times. _ Which is at least  _ four too many _ for any sane man to have to endure, and  _ three _ too many for Kaz to endure, apparently. 

“Fucking— fuck. Please. Jesus,  _ please _ . I just want to cum.”

Kaz can’t see the satisfied smirk on his face but he knows it’s there, knows that Ocelot fucking revels in the few tears that have streamed down his temples, hair slick with sweat and lips bitten pink. 

“Now, now, Miller.” He says with a  _ tsk _ , pinching the head of his cock again, this time eliciting a scream from Kaz. “You need to learn how to last for the ladies. Or…” his voice goes low, barely audible when Kaz’s scream continues as Ocelot doesn’t let up his grip. “For the men too?”

“Fuck-fuck! S-s—stop,  _ fuck _ . Stop—“

Kaz’s body tumbles to a boneless heap when the other removes his grip. The table creaks ominously but— Kaz knows it’ll hold up. He’s seen worse torture sessions, the table barely being affected. 

“Who do you belong to?”

Clarity appears in his head for a moment, his panting quieting as he looks down at him. “What?”

Ocelot rolls his eyes, “you heard me. Tell me, who do you belong to?”

Is he… is he serious? Kaz doesn’t see any humor in his eyes, no waiting moment to go “ _ ha! Gotcha! _ ”...

“Oh cmon, Ocelot, you can’t expect me to…” his voice trails off with a moan, Ocelot having resumed his stroking again. Lubed leather against heated skin, the sensation of his orgasm drawing near almost painful. 

Every other breath comes out as a kind of sob, breath hitching in his chest. He’s not going to survive another edging, he can’t. 

He’s pretty sure Ocelot hadn’t intended to let him cum, but Kaz must’ve pretended to not be so close well enough, that he pulls away the second spurts of cum erupt from his cock. 

Kaz grits his teeth, balls drawing up and knees knocking together— Ocelot had completely pulled away at this point— as the knot in his abdomen snaps, pressure in his groin releasing but— but there’s no pleasure, no sense of satisfaction or relaxation or anything. Fucking  _ nothing _ . 

Ocelot seems to have an idea of what happened, because he suddenly goes, “oh,” before bursting out in laughter, hard enough where he has to put a hand on his knee to stay steady. 

“What the fuck? What the—  _ what the fuck _ ??”

Ocelot whistles (and Kaz never knew a sound could be so fucking infuriating, immediately setting his blood ablaze), stepping forward and dipping two fingers into the collection of cum on Kaz’s panting belly. “Wow Miller, never knew you’d give yourself a ruined orgasm.”

“Ruined..?” Is that why he feels so wholly unsatisfied, despite his cock quickly becoming flaccid on his stomach?

Face in flames, he moves to turn his head to the side, but a hand in his hair stops that. He grits his teeth when Ocelot presses slick fingers to his lips, not budging. 

The hand tightens further in his hair. If Kaz is a brat now, he’s surely going to feel it later. 

An angry huff, and Kaz opens his lips, sticking his tongue out for Ocelot to wipe the pads of his fingers on. He needs to remind himself that a diet of mostly coffee doesn't taste the best. 

Despite being blue-balled, Kaz has to stifle a yawn, putting little effort in how he tugs at his restraints. 

“Are we done y-  _ ah _ !!”

Kaz had completely forgotten about the plug resting inside of him. It’s not big, just the right size that Kaz was able to forget about it as Ocelot tormented him. 

The toy jostles inside him as Ocelot… plugs in wires..? Kaz for a moment thought it was a vibrator, but no, it would’ve already been plugged in, and wouldn’t need two wires…

Kaz’s heart drops when he hears the cranking of a lever. 

“Oh god.” A cold sweat overtakes him, “Ocelot, no. Not-not this—“

“Calm down, you spaz,” patting his thigh, Kaz nearly jumping out of his skin. “I tested this on myself, and it’s going to be on the lowest settings.” The hand runs up and down his thigh, and Kaz remarks that he’s much better at hurting than comforting. “Yknow, if you tell me who you belong to, we can stop this right now.”

“You’ve— you’ve had training for this shit! I haven’t, you’re gonna give me a heart attack, oh god.” Completely ignoring Ocelot’s offer, Kaz renews his attempts to get free of the ropes binding him, the rough fibers scratching at his skin. This is it, this is how Kaz dies. In a room where very few other people know, with a toy up his ass. 

“No I’m not. This is the only thing that’s going to be giving you a current, and it’s nowhere near your heart. And even if it was, something weak like this wouldn’t do anything,”

Ocelot puts his hand on Kaz’s hip, putting pressure as his other hand dips out of sight below the table he’s on, a faint click, and—

“Ah—!!!”

Muscles suddenly tightening, Kaz suddenly feels  _ very _ close to cumming again. Chest heaving like he’d been drowning, he blinks sweat—or tears?— out of his eyes. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut short by another minuscule shock from inside him. It’s the weirdest feeling, not painful at all, but feeling like he’d orgasmed but only centered around the plug in his ass. 

He’s shaking like a fucking leaf, terrified of any small noise, of any movement Ocelot makes. Terrified of the pleasure he feels. 

Kaz knows that the single soft click is the voltage being turned up, knows he turned it up once, twice, three times because he’s seen Ocelot do this shit before. 

“Kaz,” Ocelot say slowly, and he barely even realizes he’s used his first name for the first time since they’ve started. “Who do you belong to?”

He’s always been stubborn, would rather go out with his enemy than go out alone, and even now, in this pointless fight, he’s still just as stubborn. 

“Fuck off.”

Ocelot sighs, passing it off as if Kaz’s choice was a burden, rather than exactly how he expected him to react. “Well, alright then. Let’s see if I can’t change your mind…”

Putting pressure on the plug, Ocelot activates it again, sending shocks throughout Kaz’s body, insides spasming with the voltage as the plug rests on his prostate. Kaz screams until his voice is hoarse, back arching and body tensing as cum erupts from his cock, cum spattering high on his chest, a few wayward drops ending on his face. 

Ocelot stops for a moment, before starting it up again, rocking the plug against his prostate, cock weeping his as much as his eyes, an impressive puddle of cum pooling on his navel. 

“Well Kaz?”

He throws his head to the sides, limbs tugging on the ropes bonding him until the skin there turns red. 

“Please!! Fuck, please! Stop, Ocelot!” Screaming as if anyone would be able to hear. He’s going insane, feeling as if sparks dance across his body, lighting every nerve on fire. 

“Not what I asked.“ the voltage halts, and Kaz slumps against the table, feeling even more boneless than earlier. “Christ, Miller. You know how sensitive you are to this?” There’s a chuckle in his voice. Of fucking course Kaz knows! He’s the one going through this shit right now! “I can take this without even flinching.”

“Good for you. Are we done yet?” It takes an embarrassing amount of effort to not slur or stammer his words, tongue feeling heavy and random muscles tensing. He flinched inward when he feels pressure on the base of the plug again, Ocelot rocking it inside him without turning it on. His heart jumps to his chest. 

“You’re smarter than that, Miller, tell me what I want to know, and I’ll let you go,”

Kaz is wide eyed seeing the almost predatory grin on his face… he’s treating this like an actual torture, trying to get information from a particularly stubborn prisoner. 

Head falling back, connecting almost hard with the table, he squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t belong to anyone.” and then immediately regretting the words. 

Ocelot huffs, teeth showing in his grin. “No? Alrighty then,”

Ocelot knocks up the voltage, and doesn’t turn it off until Kaz’s screams turn hoarse. 

He thinks Kaz passed out for a while. Ocelot had turned off the plug when his eyes rolled back and he’d gone (mostly) limp. He subtly adjusts himself in his pants, though it’s not like Kaz would be in the mind set to really notice. 

Or even have much room to speak. Course, the last who-knows-how-many orgasms were entirely just his body’s reaction to the electricity, his cock head is red, and, sure enough when he gently gropes his balls, he’s extremely sensitive there too. 

“How much more do you have in you, hm, Miller?” Weighing his balls in his hand. He should’ve actually weighed them, see if he could make a difference. 

The bound man rocks his head to the side, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. “Please… no more… I-I can’t…”

“You know the words I want to hear,” voice clear, though he’s not too sure Miller’s quite paying attention to him much. 

“Pl-please,” said between pants, “please, please. I can’t..”

Ocelot rolls his eyes. He really has gone easy on Kaz, though he’s a bit surprised he’s this quick to break, just from some electricity. 

Ocelot checks the power on the battery… set relatively low… he’s sure if he “interrogated” Kaz the “ _ Boss Way _ ” he’d be much slower to break. 

“Endurance training.” He spits to himself.. deciding to suddenly tweak one of Kaz’s nipples. Amazingly, that pulls a wrecked gasp from his pretty lips, and  _ doubly _ amazingly, a weak spurt of pre. It almost seems like that action alone hurt some part of Kaz, his body writhing softly. 

Ocelot dips a finger in the pool of his fluids, immediately bringing it to his mouth, where Kaz is still stubborn, baring his teeth, eyes glazed over. 

Some anger that Ocelot doesn’t usually let show slips through, hand clenching in a tight fist before he backhands Miller. He blinks dazedly, swallowing probably around a bit of blood, if he’d bitten his cheek. 

“I am much more patient than you are strong. This will only end one way. Who do you belong to?”

He steps back between his legs, and. Well. One of Kaz’s hand is twisted up, a middle finger pointed toward the ceiling. 

“You asked for this,”

While Ocelot does lower the voltage, he very carefully edges Kaz four times. 

Like he said: he’s patient. And Miller is  _ so _ fun to play with. He wouldn’t mind continuing to edge him, but he’s starting to sob, chest heaving unevenly and humorless little chuckles leaving him. 

Each time he’d successfully edge Kaz, he’d ask him who he belongs to. It’s a simple question, yet Miller is so fucking stubborn it drives him crazy. Each time he’s asked, Kaz had become more and more pliant, taken a bit longer to remind himself to put up a fight. 

It feels like Ocelot is edging himself, as well. He looks so good like this, red faced and sweaty, old and new tear tracks on his face, the skin where the rope had cut into his skin spotted with blood. Fucking irresistible. 

Ocelot steps back, giving Kaz a moment's rest, though only to look for something else that will perfect this buffet for the eyes in front of him. 

A urethral sound. He’ll be honest, he has next to no use for this, at least torture-wise. He’d bought a kit years ago, fully intending to use it on Kaz. 

And he has, though he doesn’t remember a single time. Ocelot does, on the other hand. 

It’s metal, and he warms it up in his hand before he slathers the rod in lube. It slips in easily enough into Kaz’s soft cock. He whimpers from the simple touch, softly bucking into the filling sensation. 

He asks one more time. Never say he didn’t give him a choice to end it all from the beginning. 

Kaz clenches his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed like he’ll start sobbing again, but doesn’t answer him. 

The sound works perfectly as a conductor, basically targeting a man’s most sensitive place and shocking it to all hell. Of course, the voltage Ocelot is using barely feels like anything on the outside. 

And Kaz is so  _ sensitive _ . It’s a sight to see him writhe on the table, eyes and jaw opening and closing randomly, trying to scream even when his lungs run out of air. 

Ocelot wraps his hand around Kaz’s length, flaccid but held steady with the sound in place. He pinches the rosy head of his cock, eking something akin to a scream from him. 

“Well Kaz?”

“Y— yours…”

“What was that?” He smiles broadly. “Not sure I caught that.” His hand very slowly starts a rhythm, wet leather against flushed, stuffed cock. 

“Yours… ‘m yours...”

He picks up the pace a bit, Kaz sucking in his abdomen as if he could wriggle away from Ocelot. “My…?”

“Y-y— yours… I’m yours… I’m yours,” whispered out into the air, muscles randomly tensing and relaxing despite Ocelot not shocking him anymore. 

In fact… Ocelot leans back a bit, enough to softly yank out the plug and replace it with his own cock. “Who do you belong to?”

“You… you.. only you…” his words broken up, breath hitching as Ocelot rocks his hips against Kaz. 

“Mhm,” feeling so close already. He deserves it doesn’t he? After all this hard work. “Who owns you?”

“You.. I-I belong to you..” clear blue eyes now glazed over, fresh tears falling down his pretty face. 

“That’s right. Doesn’t this feel good? Why’d it take so long for you to admit it? Who do you belong to?”

“You,” voice kicking up in desperation. “Only you.”


	2. Bestiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot’s more of a dog person, you know
> 
> Bestiality, rape, Kaz not having fun, etc. nothing too much this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that! I actually drew something for this! Right [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711028855757865053/816969820468805652/image0.png)
> 
> Also: I shouldn’t have to say this, and I probably don’t, but uh. Yknow. Don’t go fucking your dog. I write this shit cuz it’s fictional, in a fictional world, and THATS what makes it hot to me

Kaz doesn’t really remember  _ how _ he ended up here. He thinks he remembers Ocelot coming to his quarters, giving him a fresh cup of coffee.  _ Ah _ . 

_ Goddamn bastard.  _

He’s on the floor, on all fours (well, all threes). He counts himself lucky that there’s a towel covering him from the frigid floors. 

“You know, Miller, you really need to take better care of yourself.”

His blood instantly boils at the voice, the heady drawl, the sound of those  _ fucking _ spurs as he walks around behind Kaz. He tries to get a better look, but his arm is tied to a bolt on the floor and his legs are held apart by a fucking spreader bar. 

“Are you fucking serious? I have shit to do!”

Kaz can’t see. His glasses— he thinks— are on the table not too far from him, but far enough he can’t reach. 

“Oh, I know,” there’s a smile in his voice. There’s also.. another noise, one that Kaz can’t quite identify until he hears a “good boy” and a small woof. 

His blood runs cold. This—  _ sick fuck _ finds increasingly more fucked up things to subject Kaz to, completely against his control. How many times has this happened? Taken against his will,  _ experimented _ on? Just for Ocelot to have his fun? How many times had this happened and Ocelot has made him forget?

Does Snake know? Would he care?

“You sick motherfucker.” He spits, because he knows what Ocelot has planned. The spreader bar, his ass in the air, fucking D-Dog.

“Cmon, Miller, everyone needs to relax every once in a while.” The jingle as he steps closer, picking something off another table behind him. D-Dog pants on the other side of the room, patiently waiting like he’s just enjoying the show. “You know… Snake enjoyed this too.”

Before Kaz can get out a “ _ what _ !?” Slick leather is forced into his hole. He’s sore, and that’s what’s a bit terrifying, as he hasn’t had the time to do anything particularly  _ strenuous _ , something else Ocelot had done? Ocelot smears the lube everywhere, not bothering to be stingy with it, and soon Kaz can feel it dripping down his balls. 

It’s cold, the chilly air of Room 101 leaving him softly shivering and the lube chilling him faster. He can’t complain… he’d rather go through Ocelot’s torture as long as he can still sit down for eight straight hours a day. No point in trying to get out, he’d learned that long ago. 

Kaz hates himself for thinking, being almost  _ excited _ about something warm soon to enter him. 

Because it’ll feel nice, won’t it? Ocelot always finds some way to make Kaz enjoy it, have him shamefully recalling memories in this room when he’s jacking it in the shower. Hearing his voice calling him a slut, “ _ I’m not the only one who gets off to ‘fucked up shit’, huh? _ ”

A painfully long and boring time later, Ocelot is finished stretching him out, more or less just pouring the lube into him. He didn’t particularly stretch him out a lot, nothing more than usual, he just took his damn time. 

“Is there a point to all this?” He grouses. 

“Yes, actually,” he stands up and walks behind his view point. Ocelot is supposed to be his ally and yet feeling him at his back has the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. “Tell me; whose bitch are you?”

“E— excuse me!?”

There’s a smack on his ass, making him yelp. “You heard me perfectly well, Miller. Whose bitch are you?”

“I-I…”

His knees have gone numb and his hand is starting to go a little pale. He hasn’t realized he’d been yanking on the rope, only trying it with his teeth to loosen it up. (Ocelot knows he won’t— can’t wiggle out of his restraints and run away, not anymore at least.)

There’s a whistle, and then a “DD, up.” The sound of claws against metal and then a cold nose at his hole. He’s still got an absurd amount of lube inside of him, which D-Dog doesn’t seem to mind, sticking his tongue as deep as he can inside Kaz. 

Now, Kaz has been rimmed before, but— but being  _ tongue-fucked _ by a fucking  _ dog _ ... He’s trying to lick his way as deep as he can, tongue over every spot inside Kaz he can reach. Lube soon replaced with dog slobber. He shudders at the fucking prospect of— of this  _ entire _ fucking thing. 

“What has to happen in your life to be into this?”

“Really, Miller?” Oh, Kaz  _ hates _ how he says his name. “Can you really tell me you aren’t into this? Into anything else we do?”

D-Dog laps over his cock and balls, cold nose poking against his ass.  _ He doesn’t enjoy this.  _

If he wasn’t so cold, he’s sure he’d be hard by now just from the sensations. He’s leaking either way— which DD gives a cursory lick to— and he’s sure Ocelot is watching the way his balls draw up, how red his face is, the tears bordering milky eyes. 

“DD,” Ocelot calls again, a little more stern, “up.” He pats Kaz’s ass. With another soft bark D-Dog hops on his back, claws digging into his hips. He cries out, nearly knocked off balance. The dog immediately starts humping away, cock sliding against his own, warm flesh against his balls. 

Ocelot hums, kneeling down next to them. It’s like this is an ordinary thing that any common joe does, and his  _ friendly friend _ just  _ helping him out _ . Between thrusts, Ocelot adjusts DD’s cock, and suddenly Kaz is much more filled up than he was a second before. 

He cries out again, the dog nearly hopping over his back in excitement as Kaz barely manages to stay up. He doesn’t get a chance to get used to the cock lodged in his ass. 

D-Dog isn’t even that  _ big _ ; he’s long, and Kaz can already feel the bulb of the growing knot when he thrusts deep enough. He groans, writhing as his cock drools on the towel beneath him. It doesn’t even particularly feel good, just feels like some torture resistance he has so go through. 

But it  _ doesn’t _ hurt. That’s the thing, it just feels like something he has to go through, has to bear with. Head falling against his arm, he pants, just trying to feel more  _ comfortable _ . 

He arches his back, tries to splay his legs out wider despite the bar between his knees. His movement gets a wet bite at the back of his neck, teeth making him jump and Yelp. D-Dog tightens his grip around his waist, nearly jumping off him multiple times in excitement. 

“O-Ocelot…” he chokes out, surprising himself with the sob that follows. 

“Hm.” He sits down at a chair, leg folded over the other, like this really is something for Kaz’s interests, that he wants to be here. “Whose bitch are you?”

“Ah—“ a particularly hard thrust catches him off guard. “ _ Please _ .”

Ocelot sighs, leaning back in the chair, eyes rolling. “Miller. I know you aren’t that much of a dumb slut to not know the answer. 

Some choked noise comes from Kaz, unfocused eyesight training on the other man. He’s speechless, still being pounded away at. 

And that’s when he notices it. 

A camera, set up on a tripod right next to Ocelot, red light blinking and trained right at him. 

They— the room has cameras in it, and they usually record interrogations and tortured but.. but  _ this— _ not like this. There’s nothing recording his voice only, because this  _ isn’t _ an official interrogation, it’s something just for Ocelot’s twisted pleasure and enjoyment, to look upon later. 

“Oh, you finally noticed? You know, I’m sure that this video,” he carefully taps the tripod the camera is resting on, “would boost morale. Wouldn’t you think?”

Kaz is aghast, mouth open until he nearly bites his tongue off when DD hits a spot inside him. He groans, clutches to the towel underneath him. “O-Ocelot, please not— n-not—“

“Then tell me. Whose bitch are you?”

Kaz’s world shrinks down, to only the other two in the room. Is he really going to give up the last bit of pride he has left? For what, so Ocelot doesn’t show what happens in this room? He has no proof that he won’t do it anyway…

He whines, eyes tightly shut and teeth grinding. D-Dog’s knot is starting to swell, catches on his sore rim. He feels numb all over, except for the burning hate stewing in his gut. 

Or is that something else?

“Well..?” Ocelot quips impatiently. 

Kaz nearly screams. “Fine,  _ fine _ , I’m your bitch!” The words tumble out of his mouth, pouring from his chest as me refuses to look at him. “ _ I’m your bitch _ ! Now get this fucking dog off me!”

Ocelot gets up, and Kaz thinks that Ocelot will actually remove D-Dog, until he says, “I didn’t say I’d ruin DD’s fun, now did I? I said I wouldn’t go broadcasting this to all our men out there.”

This time Kaz does yell, something primal and broken. A part of him senses that the tape will see the light of day again, just with considerably fewer eyes. Oh god, what if Snake sees?

Ocelot pats DD who gives a sharp jerk of his hips and growls, snapping at Kaz’s nape again. D-Dog’s knot starts catching more and more on his asshole, making him grunt and gasp with every tug. It’s— it gets too big, way too big, Kaz desperately trying to get away when DD forces the knot in and out of him. 

It  _ hurts _ , sharp sparks zapping up his spine as he’s painfully stretched around hard flesh, until with one final thrust, he’s impaled on the dog, cock stuck deep inside him, filling him with cum. 

Kaz thinks he could throw up, nausea thick in his stomach as he’s filled and filled. Not a drop escapes when DD hops off, still tied to him and turns around until they’re ass to ass, tugging his cock the entire time, Kaz’s hole straining the entire time. 

Kaz doesn’t realize he’s crying, openly sobbing. His tears slow some thirty minutes later— though fuck if he knows, it’s impossible to tell time in here; Ocelot made sure so himself— DD’s knot is loose enough that it slips out. If Ocelot hadn’t stuck a too-big plug in him immediately after, there would be a mess underneath him. 

Knowing Ocelot, Kaz would probably have to lick it back up. 

  
  
  
  


He doesn’t remember much else, or.. any of it, honestly. Next thing he knows is he wakes up on his bed (freshly made with clean sheets), comfortably clothed (also clean), and a  _ very _ full feeling inside him when he moves. He almost wants to stay in bed, encouraged by the satisfying feeling inside his belly, but he doesn’t; he sits up at some point, struggling all the while.

Oh. Weird. There’s a plug inside him. His immediate reaction is to pull it out, but suddenly  _ everything _ in his body firmly tells him  _ no, absolutely not _ . 

He desperately tries to remember what had happened last night, but nothing coherent comes up. A camera? DD? There’s no solid picture in his mind to give him any clue on what he did. 

He gets up, hobbles to his desk and groans when he slowly seats himself. He looks over the various paperwork on his desk. Well, nothing better to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on tumble if you have any requests

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Higgs-the-god
> 
> Kudos n comments fuel me like nothin else


End file.
